


Twenty and a Father

by StorytellerWitch



Series: My Brother, My Lover [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Beating, Birthing scar, Blood Drinking, Cage, Child Neglect, Demons, F/M, Fire, Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Nephilim, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Witchcraft, Young Sam Winchester, teen parents, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerWitch/pseuds/StorytellerWitch
Summary: Dean Winchester is given a mission in order to keep Sam and his baby safe. His mission is to find and kill his father but there will be challenges.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: My Brother, My Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back Y'all! If you are new to this story please go read the first part or else this will make no sense. For everyone else, please read on and hope y'all enjoy <3

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THEN**

Dean was only four years old when he stepped into the role of fatherhood to his baby brother. At four years old Dean had carried his baby brother out of their house that was on fire, their mother burned to a crisp on the ceiling of Sam’s nursery, and their father, overcome with grief, was still inside. This memory would be forever etched into Dean’s mind.

That fateful night was the night that everything changed for Dean. The little boy that Dean was growing into had died that night. Replaced with a boy who was on edge, afraid to relax, and definitely afraid of being away from his baby brother. Dean would often curl up with his baby brother when he slept, making sure to stay awake to keep watch over his baby brother.

**NOW**

Dean sat on the foot of Castiel’s bed pondering what Gabriel had told him. Sam was alive, but how? He had just been cuddled up to his brother’s body, grieving and in pain. Upon his return, Sam was gone, no trace of him being alive or dead within the entire house. Dean felt like he was going crazy, but he couldn’t think about that right now. He had to focus on the task he was given so he could see his brother and meet his baby.

With the thought of being a father for the first time and seeing Sam again, Dean stood up, unlocked the bedroom door and made his way into the living room where Bobby, Castiel, and now Jody stood in wait. The silence was stifling, and Dean was running words through his head trying to figure out what he was going to say. He had never really been good at talking, he usually left the talking to Sam. Sam was a people person and he loved to please, though he worked hard and often got wrapped up in studying and books where Dean was the complete opposite. Dean could be reckless and didn’t think before he said something. Despite this, Dean was one of the most loyal and loving people one could meet, especially towards the ones he calls family. However, get on Dean’s bad side, and that person has found an enemy for life.

“Dean” Bobby questioned, waiting for him to speak.

“I have to go, Bobby. I just need to get out for a bit.”

“Dean,” Cass said, stepping between Dean and the front door, effectively blocking the twenty-year-old from leaving the house.

“Listen, I just want to be alone for a while. I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

“You just lost your brother, son,” Bobby’s voice chimed in, “I think you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

**THEN**

Dean loved his father unconditionally. He never questioned why his father did certain things or forced them to stay in shabby run-down motel rooms with air conditions that didn’t work and television sets that were just as bad.

It was at the age of seven, during a particularly hot summer, their father had left Dean in charge, saying, “you’re in charge, Dean. Make sure you take care of your brother. You stay inside, don’t break the salt lines around the windows and the door. There’s Mac n’ cheese in the fridge for dinner. I’ll be back in the morning.” Just like that, John Winchester walked out of the shabby motel room and left his seven-year-old son in charge of his three-year-old toddler.

It wasn’t the first time he had been left alone. But at night, especially when Sam was being a rambunctious brat, Dean wished his father was there to help. Dean had warmed up the Mac n’ cheese for dinner and had made sure Sam was full before taking his chubby little hand and walking them both to the bathroom.

It was hot and humid in the motel room. Both boys were covered in a blanket of sweat. The best thing for them to do was to take a bath to cool down. After filling the tub up with lukewarm water that wasn’t too hot or too cold, Dean helped Sam out of his clothes and stripped himself down as well.

Once the boys were in their birthday suits, Dean climbed into the –once upon a time ago- white tub that had yellow stains at the bottom and black mold built up around the edges where the tub met the shower. Sam was too young to know the difference between a dirty tub and a clean one. As long as Dean was there and kept calm and Sam followed.

**NOW**

“Sam is alive. Somewhere. I don’t know. I was pulled to…. Another dimension, I think,” Dean began to explain. Castiel’s ear’s perked at Dean’s words.

“Dean,” Cass began, “Who brought you to this other dimension?”

“He said his name is Gabriel. He said that I had to do something and once it was done I would be able to see Sam again. He’s safe and the baby is safe. That’s all he would tell me.” Dean’s tone sounded like a child, but he didn’t care. He was desperate and needy and all he wanted to do was get his hands on his father for putting him and his brother in this situation.

“Who is this guy?” Bobby asked, “And what does he want you to do?”

“Gabriel is my brother. He is an archangel,” Castiel informed Bobby, “If Gabriel has instructed Dean to do something and has ensured Sam’s safety then we can trust him.”

“Hold on just a damn minute. Cass, you were here, you saw Sam die. How can we be sure this isn’t some…” Bobby started but was cut off by Castiel’s anger. “No. I’ve known Gabriel my whole life. He raised me and kept me safe. If there was anyone else you could trust, it’s Gabriel.”

**THEN**

Three-year-old Sam Winchester splashed around in the tub. His little plump baby body banging against the fiberglass tub and Dean’s legs. Dean watched as Sam played by his feet. There was no worry or any sign of fear in Sam’s eyes, only happiness. Happiness, that he had a full belly, a roof over his head, a warm bed to sleep in, and his brother there to protect him. It was the first time Dean felt his heart swell with pride. It was the first time that Dean realized that his role had shifted from brother to father.

**NOW**

With an agreement of sticking together and helping each other, Bobby, Dean, and Castiel made their way out the door. Before they could make it out, Dean felt something in his pocket, something that wasn’t there earlier. He reached inside and pulled a small vial from his pocket containing a shiny, luminescent blue liquid. “What the hell is this,” Dean asked, holding the liquid up at eye level.

With Dean’s findings, Bobby and Castiel’s attention landed on Dean and the vial he was entranced with. Castiel’s eyes lit up, and he went to reach for the vial from Dean’s hand. “Where did you get that?” Castiel asked, also staring at the vial with a happy smile on his face.

“I’m not sure. I just felt it in my pocket.”

“This was Gabriel,” Castiel said with a sure nod.

“But, what is it?” Bobby asked.

“It’s my grace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Dean visit Heaven. Dean has a flashback memory of his childhood.   
> WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS CHILD ABUSE.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**NOW**

Castiel had explained what the grace would do to him once he drank it. Feeling that it would be safer for everyone, Castiel made his way into the bathroom, leaving Bobby and Dean standing in wait. There was a flash of fluorescent blue from under the door, followed by a flutter of wings and a content sigh.

When Castiel exited the bathroom, Dean and Bobby looked shocked at the sudden change in Castiel. Though he did not appear any different, there was a different aura about him. Almost like a pregnant woman, or if Dean was comparing, how Sam glowed when he was pregnant. “You got your mojo back,” Dean teased, smacking Cass’s shoulder.

“Good thing too. This just changed everything.” Castiel said, before explaining, “If John was ordered to kill Sam then he would have gone back to Heaven to report back to God.”

“So, what does that mean, exactly?” Bobby asked, crossing his arms much like a father would do when he was waiting for an explanation. Although Bobby was Sam and Dean’s uncle, he had treated them as if they were his own sons. When John would drop the boys off with less than a moment’s notice, Bobby would make the most of their time together. Often spoiling the boys with sugary sweets, baseball games, and various other outings the boys weren’t used to.

“It means that Dean and I will need to go to Heaven and look for John there because that is where John would have gone after killing Sam.”

“Sam isn’t dead,” Dean seethed, needing to get the point across and make Castiel and Bobby believe it too.

“We have to prepare the worst, Dean, I’m sorry.” Castiel spoke, frown on his face, not liking to say the words either, “At the same time we pray for the best, Sam being alive”

“How can you say that after you said that we can trust Gabriel? So, I can’t, think like that, Sam is alive, he has to be!”

Castiel put his head down, feeling defeated, but he knew that Dean needed to believe to get him through this. “Alright, Dean. Ready?” Dean nodded in agreement and waited for whatever came next.

**THEN**

Dean had been exhausted from sleepless nights and watching over his three-year-old brother. He had too many adult responsibilities for a seven-year-old, but he didn’t complain. Instead, Dean wore the exhaustion in bags under his eyes and intense shoulders.

After the bath, Dean put on some cartoon for Sam, tucked the toddler into bed, and said, “Alrighty Sammy. You stay here, don’t move. I’ll be in the bathroom for a little while.” Sam nodded his little head and went back to watching the crappy television. However, his curious little eyes adverted back to Dean’s retreated form until Sam heard the bathroom door close and the water starts running again.

Finding it strange and curious that Dean was going to take another bath, and not wanting to miss out on the fun, Sam threw the blanket from his body and ran over to the bathroom door. “De,” Sam’s voice called out, “I want anoder bath with you.” Sam tumbled out.

Dean groaned from the other side of the door, “you had a bath. I’m just going to be really quick. Go back and watch your cartoons.”

“No! De, prease” Sam said, eye starting to water and lip already quivering. Sam laid down on the floor and shoved his chubby little hand under the crack of the door and wiggled his fingers to show Dean he wanted to be with him. Dean huffed out another sigh and threw the door open. “Sam,” Dean said but stopped when Sam started to cry. “It’s okay. C’mon, let’s go watch TV.”

The boys snuggled back up and continued watching TV, at least for half an hour until Sam fell sound asleep. Slipping out from the heavy blanket and Sam’s sleeping body, Dean slipped into his shoes and glanced once more at Sam’s sleeping form. The TV was still on, and Sam was puffing out tiny snores, signaling that he was in a deep sleep. Dean then slipped out the door and made his way into the night.

**NOW**

Within a blink, Dean was no longer standing in Bobby’s house, but instead standing in the middle of a playground. “Cass… where are we? How did we get here?”

“This is the gates to Heaven, and we got here through teleportation. Your father should have trained you. You are an angel that doesn’t know anything.” Castiel said, sadly, shaking his head. Dean ignored the mention of his father, he had stopped thinking of John as his father a long time ago. Besides, that’s why Bobby was in his life. “That’s why I have you, Cass,” Dean said.

Castiel ignored Dean’s response and headed toward the center of the playground where a child sat swinging. The eyes of her not so watchful mother sitting on a bench reading through a magazine titled _Women’s Health._ In front of the child was an out of place square-shaped sandbox. Castiel stepped up to the edge and gained the child’s attention.

“Well, well, well Castiel. Back again. Thought your wings were ripped from your back?”

“Open the gates, Penemue,” Castiel stated. The girl smiled up at them, blond hair sparkling in the gleam of the sun, pearly white teeth shining. Dean had made up his mind, he didn’t like this kid, she would be a problem. He wasn’t sure how he knew that, but he put it down to the deep gut-twisting sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was the same feeling he got when he was a child.

**THEN**

There was a lot of pressure on Dean as a child, and he never complained. He would never complain, but sometimes he just needed a moment for himself. He needed a moment where he didn’t have responsibilities looming over his little head. He wanted to be able to have a normal childhood, one where he could go out and play with friends, play video games, play jokes on his baby brother, and sleep peacefully at night.

But that wasn’t his life, nor would it ever be his life, and he was content with that. There was something deep inside him that knew this was the way his life was always supposed to go. He was a protector, a watcher, a fighter, and he would put all of those instinctual skills to use to love and care and raise his baby brother.

But tonight, he just needed to get out of that crappy motel room and just be alone for just a few minutes. He walked down the street to the convenience store that was open all night long. Inside, he bought two bottles of water, and a package of those miniature white powdery doughnuts for breakfast because Sam loved them.

Dean was just starting to walk back to the motel when a sudden and intense pain ripped through his stomach. His first instinct was that he had to get to Sam and fast.

**NOW**

The gates of Heaven opened, and Castiel stepped into the sandbox, a white light-emitting down on them from above that took Dean’s breath away. The next second they were standing in a very large and very white room. There was a large white chair, “this is where my father sits. Something is wrong. We shouldn’t have come here, but this is where Penemeu sent us… why?”

As Castiel questioned himself, Dean glanced over the room. There wasn’t anything to look at and everything was pure white. It reminded him of a hospital, plain, white, boring, and sterile. If this was where God was meant to sit and…work or live, shouldn’t there be little touches to say who this room belonged to? It was cold and impersonal and Dean hated it.

“This is where all the angels are created, this is where your father was created. This is the like Heavens control room,” Castiel said, as he walked around. “It is bothersome that God is not here.”

“Maybe we should go look somewhere else,” Dean questioned. Castiel nodded and started walking towards a wall when a door appeared. Heaven was weird, different, and weird. If this was Heaven, Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted any part of it.

“So… where are all the people kept,” Dean asked, feeling a need to know if his mother was there?

“Dean…” Castiel said in a warning tone, “We can not mingle with the souls in Heaven. I assure you all the souls are happy and living comfortably in their own version of happiness.”

“Cass, please… I just…”

“She’s here and she’s happy. She’s living happily in her own Heaven she created for herself.”

Dean was saddened but nodded his understanding. He felt comfort in knowing that his mother was here and that she was happy. As the two walked further down an endless hallway Dean doubled over in pain.

“Dean… what’s wrong?”

“It’s John. He knows were here and he knows why. He’s angry, I can feel it.”

**THEN**

Dean ran the rest of the way back to the motel room. When he got there his stomach began to ache again but in a new way. His father’s 1967 Chevy Impala was parked in the front of the motel room door. Taking a deep soothing breath, Dean finally mustered up the courage to enter into the shabby run-down room Dean was forced to call his home for god knows how long.

Upon entering the room, the lights were off, including the small television he had left on for Sam. He stood still for a moment trying to adjust his eyes to his surroundings and listen for anything, but there was nothing except for the soft snores coming from his sleeping baby brother.

Dean took one step forward and found himself being manhandled with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck. Terrified, Dean let out a squeak of surprise and dropped the bottled water and bag of doughnuts on the floor as he was dragged along into the bathroom where the light was flipped on, blinding his eyes. He didn’t have time to respond because John was there, and he was angry, “Where the hell were you? I gave you one job to do and that was to look after your brother not leave him to fend for himself. He’s only three, dammit. Do you have any idea the kind of things that could have happened to him while you were off doing god knows what?”

“I’m sorry dad. I’ll never leave him alone again,” Dean said with a quivering voice. Dean watched as his father removed his belt from his jeans and folded one side over the other in his hand. Dean knew what was coming next. It hadn’t been the first time, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last time either because he just couldn’t stop disappointing his father, though he tried.

“You know what I have to do, son. I don’t want to do it, but you’ve given me no choice. I need to make sure you won’t ever make this mistake again, ever. Stand up.” John ordered, and waited patiently as Dean stood up on small trembling legs. He turned around without being told hunched himself over the toilet. His head resting on the dirty porcelain tank with his legs spread wide on each side of the toilet. He braced his body for the first hit. When it came, his breath left his body with a pained hiss.

“Count them, Dean,” John demanded.

“One,” Dean cried, as he braced himself for the next one, “two.” On the third strike, Dean felt his knee’s buckle and his butt fell against the closed toilet seat lid, but he forced himself to stand back up. He was a man, and he would take this punishment like a man, just like his father taught him. He didn’t need any extra punishments added on to the seven lashings he would get tonight. Seven lashings, one for each year of his life. “Three, four, five,” Dean counted out as the next three came hard and fast against his back, but and legs. Tears stung his eyes and his chest felt like it would explode with fire. He had to calm down because there were only two left, and he had to get through those as well. But his legs were shaking, and his body was quivering in pain and his head was dizzy with pain.

When the next strike came Dean’s body went limp and he could no longer hold himself up. He fell to the floor in a heap between the toilet and the bathtub he and Sam had used earlier. “What number, Dean? C’mon, be a man,” John demanded, ignoring his seven-year-old son’s cries of pain.

“Six, Dad…” Dean began to plead, but John didn’t give him the time to do so as he brought the belt down for the final time. “Seven,” Dean screamed, as the belt landed from his left shoulder and down across his chest and abdomen, forcing Dean to curl up into himself from the pain.

John looped the belt back through the belt loops of his pants, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving his son crumpled, broken, and bruised on the dirty bathroom floor. Dean heard the front door open and close, followed by little bare feet. When Dean looked up, Sam stood before him with tears in his eyes and the pillow clutched to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all! Hope y'all enjoyed this update. I am so excited about this story and I know where I want it to go. I know with Fifteen and Pregnant I was updating twice a week for y'all, but this time I was too excited to post the update and didn't work ahead. It's gonna take me a minute to update but I'm gonna try and update at least once a week. Let me know what y'all think. I love hearing what y'all have to say. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and John finally come face to face.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**NOW**

Dean continued to follow Castiel down a long white corridor. Dean’s intuition had kicked in ten-fold. He knew where his father was, he could sense it and his body was guiding him forward like a compass. These were new sensations for him, though he had them in the past, he had never been in tune with them until now. He was on a mission, one that would hurt him but bring him and his brother peace.

Despite all of the bad his father had put him and especially Sam through, Dean still loved his father, because he was his father. He missed the good times, when they were together, the happy memories were too far gone, and it hurt like an open wound. “

**THEN**

Dean was four year’s old, and distinctly remembered the day Mom and Dad brought Sam home from the hospital. He had been so excited that day because he would get to see his mommy, he had missed her the three days she had spent in the hospital. Dean had stayed home with his neighbor, Lizzie, who was a sixteen-year-old who enjoyed Dean’s company. They played games and colored, and she let him eat the chocolate ice cream daddy said was forbidden before bed.

That morning, Dean had spent drawing a welcome home picture for baby Sammy and his mommy. Lizzy was nice enough to hand the picture up in Sam’s nursery for him. Together the tidied up the house and waited by the window with a bouquet of flowers Lizzy had ordered for delivery for Dean to give to his mom.

When John and Mary Winchester finally arrived carrying the small bundle that made up Sam Winchester, Dean’s brand-new baby brother, Dean took off down the driveway and straight into his father’s open arms.

**NOW**

Castiel stopped suddenly which made Dean bump into his back. When Dean shook the thoughts from his childhood from his head to see why they stopped, only to realize where they were standing. A single door faced them with a golden star that hung on the door. Inside the star was the name: Mary Winchester 1954-1983. “Mom,” Dean whispered.

“Dean she will not remember you, but if John is here there is a good chance, he knows you are here to. He knows why you are here, and he knows that this is the last chance he will get to see Mary before you kill him. He is not going to go without a fight.”

“I know, Cass. I know what I have to do. I just want you to make sure that my mom is safe. I’ll take care of John.” Both men agreed, and knew what they needed to do and most importantly how they would do it. “Once this door is opened, we only have a limited amount of time before John inevitably calls the other angels over. Once that happens they will force us out. We need to get John and get out before the other angels catch on and come to John’s rescue.”

“Ok. I’m ready.” Dean said, rolling his shoulders. Castiel placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned, opening the door and walking through.

**THEN**

John and Mary held Dean’s hand with Mary cradling Sam to her chest. Just like that, they were a family of four, happy, and content. Dean was eager to help his mother, wanting to be there for everything including diaper changes. The first night home, John caught Dean leaning over the crib and pressing his little lips to the crown of Sam’s tiny head. John scooped Dean up in his arms, pressing a kiss to the boy’s chubby cheek. “You’re already a perfect big brother, Dean. I’m so proud of you. Let’s get you tucked into bed.”

**NOW**

Bright, blinding light erupted before Dean forcing his arm up in front of his face to shield away from the light. Hissing through the pain of the bright light, Dean lowered his arm to look around. Dean was in a room he didn’t recognize. It was a small living room, dining room combo that opened up to a small kitchen. He realized then that it had to have been an apartment, and he racked his brain for a memory of such a place, but then realized that he had seen photographs of his parents before he was born. Their first-ever home was a small one-bedroom apartment just off the college campus. “Why am I here? Why am I seeing this?”

“It’s your parents’ memories they have together. Heaven is…complicated. There isn’t just one Heaven, Dean, there are many. Each soul creates their own Heaven, and it can change depending on their mood, emotions, who they may be with… like I said, it’s complicated,” Castiel tried to explain.

The two made their way through the one-room apartment and towards the bright light that transitioned the room into a beach house with floor to ceiling windows that opened up to the beach. Fresh salty air seeped into the room and into Dean’s lungs for the first time. It was surprising how refreshing the smell of saltwater could be, and he found himself taking in another lungful of air to savor.

Just a few feet from the house sat a wide ocean, the sun shining and shimmering against the water and it was beautiful. There was a row of tropical trees and plants that created a tropical canopy to block out the harsh sun. Just below the canopy lay a hammock. Dean’s eyes settled on the hammock and his breath was stolen from him. There lay his mother, wrapped in John’s arms. She was curled up into him, and she had the biggest smile on her face. They both looked so peaceful and Dean felt his heart give way to the impossible task that lay before him.

Dean gripped his knife in his hand. Slowly and quietly he made his way over to the hammock where both of his parents slept peacefully. With tears in his eyes, Dean raised his hand up, ready to plunge the knife into his father’s heart. Dean noticed how John’s muscles flexed in his arm, tightening his grip around Mary. Then, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Dean, “I know why you came. That is why I am here. I know what you have to do. It’s okay, son.”

**THEN**

Dean woke screaming in the middle of the night, something with red eyes and pitch-black wings scared him. Within a few seconds John came bursting into his room, scooping Dean up into his arms, and holding him close to his heart, “Shh, Dean, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you.” Within moment’s Dean calmed down, hiccupping into his father’s shoulder. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“I saw a monster, daddy. It was there,” Dean pointed to his closet which was wide open.

“Let’s have a look, okay,” John asked? Dean huddled into the safety of his blanket, hiding his face while his father turned the light on and gave a thorough search of the closet, behind the dresser and nightstand, under the bed, and just for good measure, behind the hanging blue curtains. “Nothing there buddy,” John said, “I think you scared that monster away with that scream,” John laughed. Now, let’s settle down, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?”

“But what if the monster comes back?”

“Oh, baby boy” Suddenly Mary was standing in the doorway cradling Sam in her arms. “Remember what I always tell you? Hmm? There are angels watching over you. You will always be protected, my love. Just like Sammy is.”

**NOW**

With no further hesitation, Dean brought the knife down, hard and fast, plunging it into his father’s heart. Mary flinched, scrambled to her feet and screamed at the sight before her. Suddenly the sun, the ocean, the tropical tree’s and the little apartment vanished. Everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more, but I realized that if I didn't stop here then I would keep going and this chapter would be never ending. Hope y'all enjoyed it. <3


	4. Update

Hey y'all! Just anted to give you guys a quick update. I moved and have been dealing with a lot of drama lately also been super depressed. During that time I lost my motivation for this story but I do not want to give it up either. I am going to try to work on this so I can get back to writing. In the mean time if anyone has any ideas or suggestions to help inspire me with this story feel free to reach out. 💜


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a choice to make.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**NOW**

Castiel watched patiently over Dean, not sure if his body would make it through the events that took place or if he would succumb to the wounds his father inflicted on him as he died. Killing John meant that a piece of Dean would also die too. He was weakened from killing his father that when he was banished from Heaven, the force of the push combined with the kill made him pass out into an angelic-like coma. Castiel had used his own angel powers to try to heal Dean, but Dean was more powerful, then he was, and his ability to heal, wasn’t doing much at the time.

Just as Castiel was getting up to leave the room and busy himself with more research to help Dean, he was stopped by a groan. When Castiel turned back around, Dean was awake, stretching, and sitting up. Castiel rushed to Dean’s side, holding him steady. “Welcome back to the world of the living,” Castiel said. Dean just looked at him, “huh? I had the weirdest dream.” Castiel eyed Dean. “Where’s Sam?” Dean asked as he sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body.

“Uh, Dean… Maybe you should lay back…”

“Cas, where is Sammy?”

“Dean…” Cas sighed before telling Dean the truth, “Sam is in hell with your child. You and I went to Heaven to kill your father, I’m actually not sure why Gabriel hasn’t come back yet, I’ve been…”

Without warning, Dean was pulled through some sort of vortex which opened up to a place shrouded in darkness. With everything pitch black, Dean wasn’t sure if he was in the dark or not. He couldn’t see anything around him except for a pair of glowing blue eyes. “What the…”

“Nice to see you too Pumpkin Pie!” Came Gabriel’s voice, “Look, I had to bring you here because it is the safest place, for now. My brother is a bit naïve to how things work, but I can’t blame the kid, he’s still young. You, on the other hand, are young, much too young, and have no training in any of this. Your father kept you blind and stupid for his own sanity…”

“I’m sorry, but is there a point to all this babble? Where is my brother?”

“Castiel was right, your brother is still in hell. He is currently being guarded. Lucifer is on the prowl, word has it, your son is going to be a very powerful creature. The only place he will not be detected by Lucifer is in hell. Crowley has been looking over your little bro, mainly to keep him and the kid on his good side so he won’t lose his place as the King of Hell.

“What does that mean for Sam and our baby?”

“It means that in order to protect your brother and keep your kid under the radar, Sam is going to have some tough choices to make. Staying means he can stay with his child, leaving means he leaves behind his child.”

“What?” Dean said, feeling his knees buckling beneath him. “There is no way to get them both out safely? I will not leave them both there.”

“There is one way…”

“Tell me and I’ll do it,” Dean said, desperately.

“It would involve making a deal with the Devil himself, Dean. There is no winning that game.”

“Tell me what I need to do.”

“Trade your life, for Sam and your child’s freedom.”

“Fine, where is Lucifer. I’ll do it right now.”

“Do you have any idea what you are agreeing to? It means endless pain and suffering, horrors you can’t even imagine. No rest, no peace, just endless torture for you. Why would you put yourself through that when Sam and your child are safe.”

“I don’t expect you to understand. I know things work differently for angels. I love Sam, and I would give my life up for him in a heartbeat if that met giving him freedom, safety, and a chance to live freely with our baby.”

**THEN**

Dean was nine years old when he had told himself that he no longer cared about their father; and to stop pretending their life was normal. In all honesty, deep down, all he wanted was to have a normal life. He wanted to be able to make friends, attend school long enough to make friends, sleep in on the weekends, and have his own bedroom where he can sit around and read comic books.

He wanted Sam to have a chance at normal, too. That is why whenever their father left them in another city, in another crappy motel room, with not enough food to last them, and a list of strict rules, Dean tried his best to give Sam some form of normal. Today, that normal was taking Sam to the park. It was a cold November, the leaves had long ago fallen, and the trees sat bare and lifeless. Dean watched warm air from his breath make little white puffs of clouds around his face and smiled at the feeling of cold nipping his nose. He smiled wider when he saw his little brother attempting to climb a tree. Sam was small for his age, and that is why Dean had asked him to come down and go play on the playground like a normal child.

“Were not normal, Dean, so come over here and help me climb this tree” Sam insisted. Dean rolled his eyes but went over to help his little brother anyways. Once Sam was up in the tree he stood up and looked out over the park. “I can see everything from here, Dean. I’m so tall!” Sam squeaked out.

“Good, now that you have seen the world, why don’t you come down from there. You’re freaking me out.” Dean said, feeling his gut twist with dread at the height his little brother was standing. He heard Sam groan and then complain, “God, Dean, you are boring, just like Dad.” That was the last thing Dean heard before his brother screamed out. When Dean looked up again, he watched his little brother falling and crashing to the cold, wet grass below. Sam’s wrist was bent into an awkward angle, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

At the hospital, Dean had made up some story about Uncle Bobby being their real father. Bobby was more than happy to play the part, saying he had left the boys with a babysitter who obviously wasn’t watching them. He had no other choice to leave them with said babysitter because he had to go to work. It was a simple and believable story, and no one questioned him further. After some heavy-duty pain killers, several x-rays, and a red cast later, Bobby was allowed to take the boys home.

Later that night, after getting yelled at by Uncle Bobby, Dean and Sam were given a healthy portion of some hardy stew and cornbread, and even pie for dessert. They were allowed to watch TV in the living room until Sam started fussing about his arm hurting again. At that point, Bobby had given Sam more pain medicine and tucked the boys into bed. Sam had fallen asleep next to his brother, clutching his hand. That was when Dean had realized that he would do anything for Sam. “You know, I’d take this pain away from you if I could. I’d give you my arm and take yours if it meant that you wouldn’t have any more pain.”

“I know, Dean. I love you.” Sam said and pressed his little face into the pillow as the pills kicked in, and sent him into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap it's been forever since I updated this story. I hope y'all aren't mad at me. I do hope y'all enjoyed the update. Let me know!   
> Also, I'm going to try to update every week, but it might be a little more spaced out. I'm writing as I go which is something I'm not used to doing. Please bear with me. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seeks help to save Sam.

**Chapter Five**

**NOW**

When Dean came to, he was back in Bobby’s living room, Castiel sitting on the couch as if waiting for his return. Ignoring the need to sit down and catch his breath, he embraced his racing heart and the twisting in his gut. He needed to do this now. He could feel it in his veins. He needed Sam so desperately. Anger slowly engulfed him, how dare anyone try to keep them apart because of who their father was, because of who they are, because of what their child is. Their life was far from normal before all of this, but they were content, happy even. As long as they were together, everything was fine. Then Sam got pregnant and turned their entire world upside down, and a world they had no idea existed came to light. That same light was trying to rip them apart, and he’d be dammed if he would sit back and let it happen.

“Dean!” Castiel said, standing up to come to Dean’s aid. “Cas, I know how to get Sammy back, but we have to do something that you might not want to do…”

“Ok, tell me what happened first,” Castiel said, trying to calm Dean’s rattled nerves.

“That was Gabriel again. I need your help.”

“With what, Dean?”

“Summoning Lucifer.”

**THEN**

Dean was thirteen years old when he had snuck out of class early with a few of his classmates. Dean had made fast friends with another boy named Colby Jacobs. They both had troubled childhoods, Dean with the loss of his mother, and Colby with the loss of both parents in a terrible car accident when he was seven and was now living with his grandmother who was in poor health and being cared for by a live-in nurse who was also caring for him as well. The two boys had built their relationship on the loss of parents.

Dean had come up with a great idea which brought both boys to escape to the boys' bathroom right after attendance check. Dean had overheard his father talking to Uncle Bobby about an Ouija board. Curious, he had conducted his own research and found that it could be used to communicate with spirits. Trusting Colby wouldn’t laugh in his face, he decided to tell his friend about the spirit board in hopes of contacting his mom or Colby, his parents.

**NOW**

Castiel sighed, hanging his head down, eyes closed. He did not answer Dean. He knew without words what Dean was planning, and he shook his head in silent protest of Dean’s answer to the situation. “There has to be another way, Dean. We will figure it out.”

“No, Cas, there is no other way. We don’t have time to figure it out. I’m not going to leave them there any longer than what it takes to do this.”

“Dean, please. If Gabriel says Sam is safe then he is safe, and so is the baby. All I’m saying is that when there is one option there is always another…”

“I said no. I know you can get Lucifer here, and if you don’t. I’ll do it myself.” With that, Dean walked off leaving Castiel to make a decision on his own.

**THEN**

Dean could see how nervous his friend was, sitting there in the boy's bathroom at school mid-morning. The Ouija board laying between them, candles unlit between them. Colby pulled out a book of matches. After fumbling and trying to light two with shaking hands, Dean gently pulled the matches away and lit the candles himself. Colby smiled up at Dean, both of them sharing silent words that said whatever happens it would be okay. Whatever happens, they would still have each other’s back, no matter what. 

**NOW**

Knowing Castiel would be set in his ways and adamant about finding another way to get Sam and their baby out of Hell, Dean decided to reach out to someone who would. Walking out the door of Bobby’s house and getting into his Baby and driving off. Dean didn’t bother with the music that often brought him comfort, especially on days that he and Sam would drive to wherever and just have music playing in the background. It often brought comfort to Dean, but nothing was going to bring that comfort until he had Sam back in his arms and he could lay eyes on his child for the first time. He longed to feel Sam’s warm, soft skin beneath his fingers, to feel his soft, tender lips on his, and to feel his body shuddering and withering beneath his as they both make love like their life depends on it. Just thinking about Sam, his little brother, the love of his life. In what sick and twisted universe did they live? It hurt to even think about it. Left Dean’s chest raw, open, and sore. Like someone had sliced his chest open, snapped his ribs off to reveal his heart, and left him on full display for the world to gawk at.

**THEN**

As soon as the lights turned out, the candle flames began to flicker. The boys placed their hands on the planchet, their breathing pitched. Dean felt a little dumb in the moment, even more so after he asked, “ugh, what now?”

“I think one of us asks a question.”

“Right. A question… um… Is there a spirit who wants to communicate?” It was a typical line he had heard many times in movies, but it still made him feel weird and uncomfortable saying it out loud.

The boys waited, quiet, unmoving, and a little bit skeptical. After a few more seconds and nothing happened. Colby opened his mouth to ask, “Mom…Dad… if you're there…” Colby stopped talking when he felt the planchet begin to vibrate and then move. At the same time, Dean and Colby gasped and plucked their fingers away as if they just got stung.

“You moved it!” Colby accused.

“What? No! You did it.”

“Why would I do it? I asked the question.”

“Then who did it?”

“…”

The air in the bathroom dropped and cold enveloped their bodies. Dean could see Colby visibly shake, but he remained completely ridged and transfixed on something that Dean couldn’t see.

**NOW**

Dean pulls up to a building, looks over it as people usually do when arriving in a new place. Then, shoves his hand into the pocket of his jeans and fishes around for the piece of paper he had scribbled the room number that Rowena had given him right after he had walked out of the house.

Jaw set, Dean made his way into the building, and up to the fourth floor. Room number six-six-six, how convenient, was Dean’s first thought. He reaches a clenched fist up to knock on the door, but before he does the door is opened, and he is face to face with Rowena. Rowena with her fiery red hair, a pointy chin that is still so elegant and beautiful. With her sparkling, all too knowing eyes, and an emerald green dress that flows down to the ground. She’s stunningly beautiful that even Dean’s breath is stolen for a moment has to blink himself back to reality as to why he is even there.

“Hello Dean,” She says in her light Scottish accent that drips like honey on a warm August day. Without saying another word, she smiles up at him, steps aside pulling the door wide enough for him to easily walk through. He quietly nods in thanks, and steps inside her apartment. Looking around he noticed how clean and orderly it was despite many curious objects, many he had no idea what to even call them. There were so many things around the large luxurious apartment that it reminded him of a museum.

“Uh, thanks,” Dean started, awkwardly, “for seeing me.”

“Now Dean, there is no need to be all shy now,” Rowena said in a sing-song voice, as she turned and just about glided into the living room area. “Now then, have a seat. Tea?”

Dean shook his head and took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable Victorian-style chair across from Rowena. “You mention something about Samuel, but you were too frantic. Please explain it to me again.”

With a sigh, Dean took his time, explaining everything in vague detail, but hitting the points that needed to be made. At the end of it, Rowena leaned back, rubbing her hands on her thighs as she did so, “Well, little Sammy is in a gist of trouble… and, it looks like you’re gonna need ma help.” Without further word, she hummed her way to a wall of bookcases and pulled a book. When she did, there was an opening into another room, the bookcase was a hidden door. Dean’s eyes danced at the sight, leaning over to get a peek at what might lay inside, but Rowena was quick and to the point, gathering her things and coming back out in a hurry.

“Dean,” Rowena said, gaining Dean’s attention as she focused on setting up a bowl, candles, and other ingredients. “You understand that when I do this, there is no going back? You understand that the deal you make with Lucifer will be final, as soon as he agrees the deal is sealed and you can not back out of it. I will not be able to help you out.”

“I got it, Rowena. I don’t care, as long as Sam is safe.”

“Alright then. I admire a man that knows what he wants and will give up his freedom for his lover.” Rowena said, smiling and winking an eye at Dean. The rest went so fast that Dean didn’t have time to process what was going on.

**THEN**

“Colby…” Dean said, trying to get his friend's attention, but he was still transfixed on something Dean could not see. That was the moment he decided that he had to do something. Standing up he had ripped the lid off the giant trash can and tossed the Ouija Board into followed by one of the lit candles. Dried up paper towels aiding in the fire which transferred to the board. Dean watched as the board melted, eventually, the fire alarm went off, and Colby was broken from his trance-like state.

Outside the bathroom, was chaos, students running around everywhere, teachers trying to keep children calm. It was not like normal fire drills in school. Dean and Colby ran, bumping into bodies around the school.

**NOW**

Dean was pulled out of his trance when Rowena pulled his hand over the bowl between them and sliced the palm of his hand open. Dean grunted in pain, but did not cry out, he had to be strong. He knew he’d face much worse once he switched places with Sam, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as the empty space in the dining room erupted in a circle of flames.

Dean felt his chest begin to cave in as he watched a man appear before him. He didn’t need introductions he knew exactly who it was. Could feel the evil energy around him and felt something deep down inside wanting, screaming for Dean to tear him to pieces. Taking a deep breath to remain calm, he felt a soft but firm hand squeeze his shoulder. He knew it was Rowena and put the mask of a brave face on for the sake of Sam.

Lucifer smirked, “Hey Red, Dean.” Rowena blushed, feeling herself tremble with knowing pleasure at the sight of Lucifer in the flesh. Dean on the other had taken a step back before walking forward just out of reach of the Devil himself. “So, uh, what can I do for you… except you, I’ll do you later,” Lucifer said, flicking his eyes towards Rowena who blushed deeper and let out a quiet giggle.

“I am aware that my brother is being held in Hell being kept away from you by the King of Hell.”

“Sammy!” Lucifer exclaimed, eyes flickering red with excitement. “Heard my son was born. I can feel him, but you’re right, I can’t locate our sweet Sammy.” Once again, Dean’s jaw clenched so tight he felt two pops and wasn’t sure if it was teeth chipping away of pressure within his ear popping.

“Sam is mine, not yours. That’s my son, not yours.”

“Wow, Dean, calm down. Wanna have a DNA test? We can share custody? You buy diapers, and I’ll take care of the rest” Lucifer smiled.

“I want to make a deal. You take me in place of Sam and my son and you can do whatever you want to me, but you don’t ever bat even an eyelash at Sam and our child again. Deal?

“Hmm…” Lucifer said, walking around in the small fiery circle keeping him in place. Two fingers tapping against his chin in thought, “Doesn’t sound like a fair deal to me. Sorry. Going to have to pass on that.” Lucifer said with a wide toothy smile.

“How do you know if the baby is yours?” Dean asked.

“Father’s instincts. What can I say? I bet he even has my eyes.”

“Hey, Deano… how’d you know Sammy boy is in Hell? Who is protecting him? Crowley? Or… or… my brother… my little shit of a brother Gabriel… of course it would be Gabriel” Lucifer said, voice flat. “Well Dean… Red… it was nice seeing you again but looks like we're done here.” Lucifer said as the fire went out around him. One hard souled foot crossed over the line, and Dean was thrown against the wall. Rowena walked up to Lucifer, he embraced her, as they shared a sweet kiss.

“I’ll tell you what, Deano… You talk to my brother again and you get him to tell you where Sam is, let him bring you to him and then you call me again, I’ll take you up on the offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you enjoyed this update. Wondering how y'all are feeling about everything that has happened so far? Also, do you think Dean will go through with Lucifer's plans?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Dean to save Sam.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**NOW**

It was a long shot, one that was full of risks. Dean knew this, but he was being left with little to no choice with the angels working with some of the -loosely- trusted demons to protect Sam from Lucifer and Lucifer wanting to get to Sam he had to do something. So, here Dean was, walking around a Devils cage the very one put together by the archangels in order to hold Lucifer prisoner in his own creation of Hell. _How fitting!_

“Dean” Castiel started, “I don’t know if this will work, but if it does you know Sam and the baby will still need to be protected.”

Dean felt a chill go through him. He knew Cas was right. If he could just get through this first, he would deal with the rest later and as it came. “I know Cas.”

Rowena was standing by her alter, ready for when Dean gave the word to start, but before that could happen Rowena’s alter was knocked to the ground and the King of Hell himself, was walking making his way towards Dean. “What the hell, Crowley?” Dean shouted, shoving at the demon. Crowley stumbled back a bit but was quick to recover. His hand shooting up only to send Dean flying into the wall behind him. Dean wasn’t as quick to recover as the breath was knocked from his body. While Dean was still trying to recover, Crowley stood over him, crouched down so Dean could hear. “That wasn’t very nice, Dean. I only came because I thought you of all people should know that Sam is planning his own capture of Lucifer, in fact, it’s happening as we speak.”

Dean’s eyes widened, his lungs failing once again to breathe for him.

“Sweet little Sammy is down in hell right now, right inside Lucifer’s cage. He plans on luring him in because that’s all Lucy wants anyway, and if Sam gets trapped inside with Lucifer… Well.. let’s just say that will be the end of little Sammy.”

“Sam,” Dean whined, “No. You have to take me to him. You have to take me down there right now.”

“Why should I do that when the first thing you want to do is attack me when you see me? That’s not very nice, is it?” Crowley said.

“You came barging in unannounced and messed up our plans.”

“Well, for good reason, it wouldn’t have worked anyway. Lucifer doesn’t want you. He wants Sammy and that baby of his.”

“Take me down there now, Crowley, or I swear.”

“You know I don’t do anything for free.”

“What’s it gonna cost me?”

“With Lucifer locked up that means the thrown will be given to me, however, with that Nephilim running around, he will be the one to inherit the thrown and I don’t want that.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, agitated.

“You don’t truly believe that the child is yours, do you? Come on, Dean.”

“It’s mine, Crowley, even if it isn’t, it’s still mine. And trust me, he will not be part of Hell. He will have nothing to do with hell. You do this for me, I will guarantee that he will not interfere with Hell at all.”

“If you think your word alone will force a Nephilim, especially one as powerful as the son of Lucifer…. Do you really think I’m that stupid, Dean?”

“What do you want then?”

“I want his grace. He will be fully mature at the age of sixteen, he will have developed all of his abilities by then. I will come when he reaches maturity and he will willingly give up his grace to me.”

“And if I say no?”

“I will kill him now, so I don’t have to worry about it later.”

With a sigh, Dean shook his head, “Fine… please forgive him” Dean whispered the last part, knowing that once Sam finds out he will be pissed. It was a way out. The baby could be normal, a human, severing the connection he will have with Lucifer. It would make Dean his rightful father. “Fine, take me to Sam.”

“Not yet big boy. The deal is only finalized with a kiss.” Crowley said.

Dean grumbled, and nodded, pulling Crowley to him. Their lips pressed together sealing their deal, deeming it unbreakable. When Dean’s eyes opened, he was in Hell. Dark and unforgiving fear shrouded Dean’s body. He felt something snap inside him. Like a rubber band snapping from somewhere within, and he felt it rip through his back, a bright spark of light danced before his eyes. The skin of his back tore, blood seeping down his spine. Large smoke grey wings, new and foreign to Dean, sprouted from his upper back, expanding twice his size. His wings, his true form as an angel, he felt it deep in his bones. It was something that had always been there, just beneath the surface. He wasn’t sure what caused it to literally be ripped out of him, but he wasn’t going to deny how wonderful and alive he felt now that he had it.

With his new form, he realized that he also had a heightened sense of smell and sight. He did not need Crowley’s guidance to tell him which direction Sam was in. Sam’s scent was the first thing Dean zeroed in on, and like a bloodhound tracking a drop of blood in a large field, Dean was going straight for Sam. Behind him, Crowley seemed impressed with Dean’s innate instincts and followed along through the labyrinth tunnels through Hell.

When Dean stopped, he was in the entryway of a large room that almost resembled a stage, fiery lights above that beamed down lighting up a very large cage. Above the cage was a catwalk, and there stood Rowena with Gabriel. But what caught Dean’s attention was Sam. Sam standing in the cage, trembling with fear, but putting on a brave face.

“SAMMY” Dean shouted and ran towards his little brother. Before Dean could reach him, Sam lifted one hand eyes going black, and sent Dean gently crashing into the back wall. When Dean looked up again, Sam was no longer alone in the cage. Lucifer stood behind him, a dominating hand gripping Sam’s narrow hipbone, the other arm protectively wrapping around Sam’s waist, hand flat, and resting against Sam’s chest. Sam smiled, a genuine smile, eyes going back to their normal color, his body still trembling the slightest bit.

“Sam” Dean choked out, tears in his eyes as he listened to his little brother.

“I’m sorry Dean. It has to be this way. How could I stay with you, love you? It would never work. We could never be a real couple, how stupid was I to even think that we could be real?”

“We are real, Sam. You and me, always. I love you! You know I love you, and I would do anything for you.”

“But you couldn’t give him what he longs for, what he needs” Lucifer spoke up, a smile forming on his lips.

“Looks like I win again, Dean. I get the boy. I get the baby. You should just leave now, it’s really pathetic seeing you sobbing like that, Dean. I thought you were stronger than that. I thought you were more of a man than that.”

“Sam, please. You… You can’t honestly say you love him.”

“I do, Dean. It was always supposed to be this way.” Sam turned in Lucifer’s arm’s then, looking up, one hand came to rest on his cheek. Dean could see Sam’s thumb caressing the stubbled cheek. Lucifer leaned down, arms tight and secure around Sam’s waist. Dean let out a gasp as he watched Sam and Lucifer kiss for the first time. Lucifer’s hands caressing all over Sam, Dean felt his head spin, felt his entire world turn upside down before darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs like a maniac* Okay y'all, I wasn't sure about this chapter but I absolutely love it now. I am so excited about where this story is going to go because I have decided to change up a few things (again). What do y'all think of Sam and Lucifer? Let me know! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up the next morning after watching Sam confess his love for Lucifer.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THEN**

At the age of eleven, Dean knew that what he was about to do was stupid, and he shouldn’t do it. Sometimes life was just too much on him. He was only eleven and was a father figure to his little brother. On nights like this, he just needed a break, to be alone without having to worry about Sam, about the evil their father was out fighting that could potentially kill him. So, he had tucked Sam into bed, checked the salt lines around the dingy motel room, pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead, and with one last look at his sleeping brother, he walked out of the motel room and into the sticky summer night somewhere in Texas.

When Dean returned to the motel room, the room appeared to be as he left it. Lights off, soft child breathes from Sammy, letting Dean know that he was still fast asleep. There was something thicker in the air though, something that wasn’t there before he left. He reached behind him feeling his pants to pull out his gun when something knocked him to the ground, his lungs clenching in on themselves. A kick to his stomach and he didn’t need the lights on to know who it was.

“Dad…” Dean pleaded as he gasped for air.

“Get up.” John said, voice flat and filled with anger, “I said get up, now!” John reached down and grabbed ahold of Dean, yanking him up by his arms. John’s grip on Dean’s small arm sending a numbing pain through it, making Dean his in pain.

Once Dean was back on his feet, John shook him hard, his head snapping back and forth as John shouted in his face. “Where the hell did you go? What made you think it was even remotely okay to leave Sam here by himself? Anything could have happened to him.”

“I’m sorry. Dad, I’m sorry. I made a mistake…”

“You made a mistake?” John, brought his fist down across Dean’s face, once getting Dean in the eye sending his head snapping to the right. John brought down another fist, this time connecting it in Dean’s jaw. Dean’s lip burst open, blood splattering all over his shirt, and the floor. What didn’t spill onto his clothes, seeped into his mouth making Dean cough and sputter. “That mistake almost caused Sammy’s life, Dean. You know better. I trained you better than that.”

“Sammy…almost…”

“Yeah, Dean. I was hunting a Striga, and it came for Sam. Luckily, I chased it back here in time to save him. Had you been here, you could have saved your brother a lot sooner. Instead, you put Sam at risk, and disappointed me.”

**NOW**

Dean woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air. The dream had been so real that he felt that he was reliving his memory for real. Dean took a moment of calming himself down and catching his breath. It was then he remembered Sam, remembered being in Hell and watched Sam basically confess his love to Lucifer. His baby brother, his lover, his world, his Sam chose Lucifer over him. He felt his eyes well up with tears but tried to relax and let out a shuddering breath of air. It was then that realized there was a hand on his chest and what felt like fingers massaging his scalp. When he looked to his left, he realized that Sam was there in bed with him. It was Sam’s hand massaging his scalp. It was Sam’s arm resting across his stomach, hand resting over his heart. Sam’s chin resting on the left side of his chest. Sam was there, alive, not in the cage with Lucifer in Hell.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered as if Sam would disappear, “What are you doing here? I mean…I thought…”

“Shhh. Everything is okay now. Were safe. Were all safe now,” Sam said, pressing his lips into Dean’s skin at the starting crease of Dean’s armpit. Dean let out another breath, this time he didn’t try to hide the tears that flooded his face.

“Sam…” Dean said again, this time, shifting his body to take Sam into his arms and hold him tightly. “Sam... Sam… Sammy. Fuck!”

**THEN**

Dean sat confused in the back seat of the Impala, his dad had insisted that he sit back there. It was unusual because when they were on the road Dean was always shotgun because he always had to help sort the maps, give his father directions. This time was different, and Dean knew it. John had been so pissed about what had happened, and he felt a little safer sitting in the back of the Impala with Sam by his side then he did sitting next to his father.”

John never told the boys where he was going or why they needed to go there. The answer was always, “to keep you boys safe.” So, Dean never questioned it, and Sam always had a blast in the car, on another adventure that only a young boy his age could make up in his own mind. When they pulled up in front of an old mansion in the middle of the woods, somewhere Dean had forgotten, his stomach dropped.

“Get your bag, Dean, and get out,” John said, voice flat, void of emotion, eyes set forward, not looking and avoiding his oldest son.

“Dad…”

“Dean, I said get out.”

“Aren’t you and Sam coming too?”

“No, Dean. I think you need to learn a few lessons. You want to walk out on your family and be alone. Then that is exactly what I’ll give you. Now get out. I’ll be back for you sometime next month or so.”

“No, Dad you can’t….” Dean’s eyes widened when John got out of the car, tossing Dean’s bag of belongings on the ground, then proceeded to forcefully remove Dean from the car shoving him back until he stumbled backward and fell on his ass. “Yes, Dean, I can. Next time I give you orders to follow, maybe you’ll listen.” Dean stood there in shock and pain as he watched his father and Sam take off without him.

**NOW**

Dean gasped, choking a little on his tears and the realization that Sam was there with him.

“It’s okay, De. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you…” Dean said, hands gripping tightly to his little brother, desperate to feel him, to make sure he was Sam, that he was really there with him and it wasn’t just his imagination playing tricks on his brain.

“What happened with… _him_ was just a ploy to get him in the cage. Rowena was there, I had to distract him long enough for her to set the trap. Once that happened Gabriel got me out and brought us back.”

Dean looked around the room, realizing they were somewhere he did not recognize. It was big, clean and so foreign to what Dean was used to. The bed was large and grand, like something you’d see in a movie. The walls were painted and wallpapered. The floor was nicely done. The place smelled fresh and clean, right down to the crisp sheets beneath their bodies. Dean let his fingers feel the fineness of those silky sheets against his hands, even the nicest motel rooms didn’t have sheets like this.

**THEN**

Dean came to the conclusion that Sonny was not a bad guy, in fact, his father could have left him behind with much worse people. Sonny was an honest and good man who took in not so good boys and gave home to the strays. Dean did not consider himself a good kid, but he wasn’t a bad one either. He wasn’t sure where he fit into Sonny’s home for wayward kids, but he realized that he enjoyed it very much. He hadn’t made friends but took it upon himself to watch over and protect some of the younger boys who struggled to find their way. It was who he was, it was what he had to do, what he failed to do for his own little brother.

Now Dean was sitting on a worn-out brown sofa, Sonny across from him staring hard and flat-faced in his direction after he had been caught punching another boy in the nose. “Dean, you wanna tell me why you punched that boy?”

At first, Dean kept his mouth shut, refusing to say a word. He’d rather just get the punishment over with. “Just get it over with,” Dean said, bracing himself for whatever may come his way.

“No, Dean. We don’t sweep things under the rug here. We talk about what happened so we can work through our problems.” Sonny said, waiting for Dean to look up and meet his eyes, when he did, Sonny continued, “Good. Now, why did you do it?”

“He deserved it. He was picking on that kid. Him, and two others had Jacob backed up in a corner… he…”

“You’re a good kid, Winchester. I don’t care what anyone says about you. You’re a good kid. I’ve been having problems with Bennet and Blake, now they have formed a little posse with William….” Sonny sighed, looking back at Dean. “I don’t know what you’ve been through Dean, but I can promise you this… You are good enough, and you don’t have to resort to violence. It’s not the answer in every situation, sometimes it is…”

“My dad thinks it is,” Dean said without thinking and he watched Sonny’s eyes travel down to his arm where he had a fading John Winchester sized bruise.

“Is that from your dad, kid?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It matters because these things shouldn’t be put on any kid. There isn’t anything that you could have done to deserve that.”

“You don’t know what I did. I did deserve it.”

“You’re right, I don’t know what you did, but you’re wrong about deserving it. Listen, Dean, I don’t offer this to everyone that comes in here, but I want you to know that if you wanted to stay here you can. You can call this your home, and no one will hurt you again. Family doesn’t have to end in blood, but if you decide to leave, know that you will always have a home here, no questions asked.”

**NOW**

“Where are we exactly, Sam?”

“This is home now, Dean. You, me, and Jack.”

“Jack?” Dean questioned, “Where…Can I see him?” Sam smiled, leaned in close to his brother, and pressed their lips together, “I love you, De. And I’m so sorry. I thought…”

“He’s mine, Sammy. He always was mine, ours. Not Lu..”

“Shh. Don’t say his name.” Sam whispered, lips inches away from Dean’s.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So this is going to be a two-part chapter. I also want to say I know in SPN Dean was sixteen when he was sent to Sonny, but for this story he is eleven and Sam is seven. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Leave me some love <3


	9. Chapter seven - Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sibling incest ahead. If you don't like it don't read!  
> Also, thinking maybe one more chapter before I end this. I do have an idea for a third part to this series, if anyone is interested? Let me know what you think! Love y'all!

**Chapter Seven Continued**

**THEN**

It had been just over a month since he had last seen his father and Sam. The air was significantly cooler than it was when he first arrived at Sonny’s place. A few boys had left, gone back to live with family, but there were always more that came. Dean was lucky enough to work his way up to being in very good graces with Sonny. Sonny would even take him out first thing in the morning to work on the tractors for the farm. It was one of the reasons Dean learned at a young age how to fix mechanical issues under the hood. For Dean, this had been the closest thing to normal he could remember. And when his father showed up one Autumn afternoon, honking the horn out front Dean contemplated not leaving.

“You know, you don’t have to leave. I’d love for you to stay. Help around the farm, finish school…”

Dean smiled at Sonny, looking out the window from his bedroom on the second floor. From here, he could see Sam hanging out of the window in the back seat, playing with a toy airplane that most likely did not come from their father but from Uncle Bobby. Dean knew, felt it deep in his chest. He couldn’t stay, no matter how much he longed too. Sam needed him, and he needed Sam. It was the first time he acknowledged that he felt a strong love towards his brother but wasn’t sure what it meant.

“Thanks, Sonny, but I have to go. My brother needs me.”

“You’re a good kid, Dean. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. And, if you ever decide to change your mind, you always have a home here, your brother too.”

**NOW**

Sam straddled Dean’s legs without breaking their kiss. Dean’s toes curled, greedy hands and dancing fingers grabbed, pulled, and groped over his little brother’s body. It had been so long since he last touched his brother and he missed the feeling of his soft skin under his fingertips. The way a single touch from Dean would cause a breakout of gooseflesh chase after Dean’s hands. Dean felt his little brother shiver and let out a moan of pleasure at the sight of his brother.

“Sammy…” Dean whispered, but whatever Dean was going to say, it was lost between Sam’s and his own lips. Sam’s hands were firm and determined, letting Dean know exactly what he wanted. Dean shifted his weight, bring Sam with him so Sam was laying on his back beneath him, clothing coming off as they shifted around.

Sam was trembling beneath him, breath quivering. Dean looked down at his quivering little brother and pressed a kiss to his temple. At the same time Dean’s hands rang down Sam’s shoulders and arms, as if trying to warm him up, but he wasn’t cold. Sam’s skin was hot to the touch. Dean’s hands traveled down Sam’s stomach, which was tight and firm like it was before it grew to carry the baby. Dean’s hand got closer to his lower abdomen, right before his pubic bone when Sam’ grabbed his wrist, pulling it away and up to his lips. Sam pressed a kiss to each finger, a tear slipping down his cheek as he did so.

“Sammy… it’s okay, baby boy” Dean said, wiping away Sam’s tear with his thumb.

Sam shook his head, “it’s not, De. I’m… you haven’t… I can’t do this…”

“What? Why?”

“You’re going to think I’m ugly…” Sam cried out as more tears escaped his eyes. Dean looked on in horror, unsure of what to do. He had never told Sam he was ugly, and Sam had never believed himself to be. Sam knew he was hot, knew what he did to Dean, but right now Sam was struggling, and Dean wasn’t sure how to make him see that he was still the most perfect and beautiful boy in the world. So, Dean decided to not say anything at all and leaned down and kissed him instead. Kissed him so deep and passionately that he heard Sam gasp. “Dean… Dean… Listen, please…” Sam said, desperate for his brother to pay attention.

“Okay, okay Sammy. I’m all ears.” Dean said, leaning back, but still making sure to keep his hands on Sam’s skin.

“You know when I had the baby I um… I ccouldn't really give birth you know… I’m not a girl… so, um, they…had to, ugh…” Sam tried to explain with a shaky voice, but couldn’t seem to say what he was most embarrassed about.

“Just spit it out Sammy,” Dean said, getting frustrated at his little brother, clearly thinking more about sex than anything else at that moment.

“Sorry, Dean. I’m just… I’m a little… embarrassed about my body right now. You don’t understand,” Sam said, frustrated, more tears leaking down his face. Dean looked confused and watched as Sam angrily pressed the palms of both hands into his eyes to stop the tears. Dean took the moment to look over Sam’s body and that’s when he noticed right above the waistband of his pants a thick, angry red scar that looked too fresh, too angry, too painful to be anywhere on Sam’s body. Dean inhaled and let his finger gently graze over the angry red scar that – no doubt – was from being sliced open in order to deliver his baby.

Dean took in a sharp inhale at the images running through his head, of Sam laid out somewhere deep in Hell, being sliced open to deliver a baby, and Dean not there to help him. Was he in pain? Who delivered? Were their complications? He was overwhelmed with emotions at the sight of his brother’s body. The only thing he could do was press his lips into Sam’s skin. Sam inhaled a deep breath at the feeling of Dean’s lips over his scar. Dean took his time, trailing a kiss over Sam’s hips, thighs, knees, shins, and even his feet, pulling his pants and boxers down as he went. Once Sam was naked, Dean quickly discarded his own clothes and crawled back up Sam’s body. Lining himself up perfectly with Sam as he kissed him again.

“Is this why you are embarrassed?” Dean asked, letting his fingers graze over the scar one more time. Sam bit his lip, cheeks burning red, but he nodded anyway. Dean smiled, “Baby boy, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s a scar, it doesn’t mean anything bad…”

“No, Dean, you’re wrong. It’s… it means that I gave birth… how is that even possible? Because Lucifer wanted me? Because he thought I was the perfect host to carry his child, so he tricked me by being you, Dean… and now…”

“Hey… hey, shhh. It’s okay Sammy. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m going to make it better.”

Sam was small and pliant in Dean’s arms and his worry seemed to melt away with Dean's words and the slight rutting motion of his hips into Sam’s. Sam shivered and let out a soft moan of Dean’s name. Dean groaned a low guttural response as he hiked Sam’s legs upon his shoulders. Sam bit his lip at the sound of a cap opening, and the telltale sounds of something being squeezed out of a tube, then shivered at the feeling of cold slicked up fingers probing at the most intimate part of his body.

Dean watched in amazement as his fingers disappeared inside his little brother, the tight heat taking his finger down to his knuckle with ease. His brother was loose, and easily slipped in a second finger and began to scissor him open. Sam was already a mess, rotating his hips and squeezing Dean’s fingers with each stroke. Sam was moaning and quivering Dean’s name, “please, De… I need you… don’t care if it hurts. Need to feel it. Please… wanna feel you.”

“Fuck, Sammy” Dean said, out of breath already, but lining himself up once again. “Are you sure Sam?”

“Please, De…. I need to feel it. I want it to hurt. I wanna feel you, need to feel you. Want to feel you still there tomorrow.” Sam pleaded, practically in tears.

Dean didn’t need to hear anymore and instead lowered himself into his brother. Hands gripping at Sam’s legs so tightly he knew there would be bruises left. Once Dean was balls deep inside, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean, arms, and hands clinging desperately to his older brother. Dean fucked into him with long slow thrusts of his hips. “Yes, yes, yes…. Dean just like that.. please…” Sam gasped and pleaded. Dean kissed, nipped, licked at Sam’s neck, jaw, lips, and mouth, anywhere he could reach. All Sam could do was cling to Dean, his body tightening up, balls drawing up, belly tingling with a desperate need for release.

Needing more at a better angle, Dean pulled out of his brother just long enough to shover a pillow under his ass before thrusting back in. Dean was hitting Sam’s prostate dead on now, and Sam was all but screaming, scratching at his Dean’s back and biting at Dean’s shoulders. This just drove Dean to fuck Sam harder until they were both coming together in a tangle of limbs, sweat, and come soaked between them. Dean removed the pillow from behind Sam before collapsing next to his brother. S

Sam curled up into his brother’s side. His nose nuzzling the crease of Dean’s armpit and smiling happily despite his ass throbbing. “Thank you, Dean. You always know” Sam said before falling asleep. Dean smiled at Sam, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s temple. Dean fell into a restless sleep, protectively holding onto his brother. Nothing ever again would come after his Sammy. He’d take the fucker down if they tried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Sam's baby, but there is another surprise that will change Dean's life forever!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**NOW**

About an hour later Dean rolled over in bed. Feeling alone and cold he squinted one eye open to find the spot where Sam was supposed to be laying, empty. He sat up quickly, a million things running through his mind. _Was this real?_ _Was Sam really here? Was Sam still in Hell?_ Panic took over, and he jumped out of bed, “Sammy” Dean called out slipping into a pair of boxers that were discarded on the floor from earlier.

“Sam” Dean shouted, making his way out of their room and into a hallway. At first, wasn’t sure which direction to go since he could go either right or left. He decided to go left. Good thing because his ears pricked up, hearing Sam’s soft voice. It reminded him of when Sam was first learning to talk. His voice was so soft, almost mouse-like. Quietly, Dean followed the voice into another bedroom, a nursery. With a crib in the corner of the room. Centered in the middle of the room was a lazy boy rocking chair recliner that looked incredibly comfortable, Dean smiled when he saw Sam sitting there, the chair rocking gently. It made Dean’s insides tighten up and his throat and stomach clench. Realizing this was going to be the first time he saw this baby.

How was he supposed to react? This child was not his at all, but it was part of Sam… Sam… and Lucifer. God, the very thought of that scum bag made him want to kill something. “Dean? What are you doing?” Sam said, “I didn’t want to wake you up, but this one was demanding some attention.” Sam cooed at the baby that Dean hadn’t quite built up the courage to look at.

**THEN**

Dean was four years old when he remembered being carried in his father’s arms through the sterile hospital. In his hand he held a small blue teddy bear, in his other hand, he held a small plastic balloon attached to a plastic stick that resembled a large lollipop. On the balloon was a blue teddy bear, much like the one that Dean was holding onto in his other hand with the words **IT’S A BOY!** In large bubble print letters.

When they got to the room Dean was too excited, wiggling out of her father’s arms, and jumping up and down, “Wanna see my brother daddy!”

“I know, buddy. But you have to be quiet just in case they are sleeping. And, we have to be very careful, do you remember why?”

“Um… because… because you said Sammy is a baby.”

“Right, bud. Sammy is a baby, so we have to be very careful, so we don’t hurt him. Because he’s really tiny.”

“Okay, daddy. And I’m the big brother so I have to protect Sammy. Yes, buddy, you have to protect Sammy because he’s your baby brother.”

**NOW**

With a million thoughts racing through his head like was he really ready to raise Lucifer’s child? And why hadn’t it ever crossed his mind about having children before? Sure, he’s thought about it here and there, but he knew that it was always going to be him and Sam, and once he had accepted that the baby thoughts vanished. There was nothing to think about anymore because Sam was everything to him.

_Come on, Dean, don’t be such a pussy. It’s just a baby._ Nodding to his inner self, Dean rolled his shoulders like he was preparing to go to battle and letting out a nervous breath he finally made his feet move forward. Cradled in Sam’s arms was a small baby boy with deep blue eyes and a tuft of blond peach fuzz on the top of his head. He looked like any other baby, or newborn, small, innocent, sweet, fragile, and perfect. “Sammy…” Dean said, kneeling beside his brother to get a better look. Sam looked over at Dean a smile on his face and a tear in his eye. “He looks like you, Sam. He’s…”

“Beautiful” Sam finished.

“Yeah, he is”

Another sound came from the crib, and it caught Sam’s attention first. Dean noticed that Sam wanted desperately to get over to the crib which raised Dean’s suspicion. “Dean, can you, please…” Sam said nodding toward the crib. Dean got up and went over to the crib and looked inside. His knees buckled with what he saw.

**THEN**

John and Mary had been talking to Dean about his baby brother and how he was going to be a big brother and his job was to look out and protect his little brother. He had been so excited about his new role in life and he was more than ready to take on the responsibilities that came with being a big brother. So, the first time Dean saw Sam his entire world shifted, and the meaning of his life changed from thinking only about himself to just Sam.

Sam was so small and seemed so fragile that Dean knew he had to protect him at all costs. He wouldn’t let anyone, or anything hurt his baby brother, ever. It was an instant connection, an instant bond, and love that only they could know, only they shared. And when his father placed Sam’s small bundled up body in his arms for the first time the entire world stopped, their hearts aligned, and Dean knew… Somehow, deep down he knew. Sam belonged to him, and he belonged to Sam and there was nothing in the world that would change that.

**NOW**

“Dean,” Sam called, but Dean couldn’t hear the rest as he looks at the baby dressed and swaddled in a pink sleeper. Dean’s heart skipped a beat when he looked into her baby blue eyes. Fussing in the crib, her small body wiggling around as if she was searching for someone to comfort her.

“Dean…” Sam said, this time Sam was next to him, “You good?”

When Dean came around, he finally nodded, eyes connecting with Sam’s for a moment. “Can you pick her up for me Dean? She needs to be fed but I only have two hands so…” Sam said, letting the sentence fall off. Sam smiled as he watched Dean carefully pick the baby girl up and cradle her in his arms. She looked similar to the other baby but different at the same time. Dean sat down in another chair opposite of Sam so they could look at each other. Dean sat down and took the bottle from Sam that was being offered. With a shaky hand, Dean popped the bottle into the baby girl’s mouth and she instantly started to suckle on it.

“Wow,” Dean said, “Sammy, just, wow!”

Sam just smiled in return, nodded his head, and looked down at the baby that was cradled in the crook of his arms. He then let his eyes travel back to his big brother and the baby girl in his arms and felt a tear in his eye. “I didn’t know there were two, Dean. But I think you should know that whatever witchcraft or spell or whatever that was that night that…” Sam started, taking in a large breath of air before he continued. “It’s clear that it didn’t wear off right away. So, after Lucifer… you know… tricked me… and it was just us two again, I was… obviously, already pregnant with Jack over here, but she… I wasn’t pregnant with her…”

“Jack, hmm. That’s a nice name, a good name,” Dean said. “So, what are you trying to tell me, Sam?”

“She’s yours, Dean. Gabriel confirmed it. She’s all yours.”

Dean’s heartbeat sped up and he went from looking at the feeding baby girl in his arms to looking at Sam with raised eyebrows. “She’s… you mean… I… we… she’s mine…”

“She’s ours, De… We both made her. She looks just like you, even her hair… She’s all you, De.”

“Wow…” Dean said, tears stinging his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry, too overwhelmed with emotion and his heart bursting with love and joy that he didn’t know what to do with. So, when Sam got up from the chair across from him and made his way to sit down on Dean’s knee, Dean welcomed it. Together, they leaned into each other, both balancing a baby each, and shared a sweet but passionate kiss.

“What’s her name, Dean?”

“What? You haven’t given her a name yet?”

“No, once I learned that she was yours, I knew I had to let you name her. I named Jack. It’s only fair for you to get to pick her name.”

Dean leaned up, spine stretching to make himself a bit taller, and sucked Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth, tongue flicking out across Sam’s teeth as he pulled away. “Claire… her name is Claire.”

It was at the age of twenty, that Dean found out he was a father to a beautiful baby girl that he knew he would do anything to protect. Looking over at Jack and Sam, he also knew that he would do whatever he had to do to protect them both as well. Feelings of hesitation be dammed because Jack was part of Sam, and Sam was part of Dean, and there wasn’t anything in the world he wouldn’t do for his baby brother, his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! That's it for this one. But, I do have an idea for one a third story that will be the final part of this series. Also, what do y'all think of baby twins Jack and Claire? I love it!


End file.
